Rosa Cruz
Rosa Cruz is a main cure from Crystal Gem Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Quartz. Personality She's sweet, caring, curious, bubbly but gets serious when her friends are in trouble. She always tries to see the good people even if their villains. She tends to easily make friends since she is so charming. Appearance She is a short 14 year old coming in at 4'8 with short curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. During the hot summer days, she wears a magenta tanktop with a yellow star in the middle, jeans, and blue flip flops. During the colder months, she wears a yellow and pink turtleneck sweater, blue sweats, a pink scarf, and pink boots. She always wears a pink Quartz Pendant wherever she goes. Beach City School, her uniform is a ocean blue vest over a white buttoned up blouse, blue pleated skirt, white socks, and black Mary Janes. During P.E, she wears a white t-shirt, dark blue shorts, atheltic socks, and sneakers. For swimming, she wears a one piece pink swimsuit, For Sleepwear, a yellow and red pj shirt and pants. While being trained by Patricia for Ballet, she wears a fluttery sleeved leotard, white stocking, and pink ballet slippers. As Cure Quartz, her hair grows to waist length and in tight curls with a pink clothe headband with a large red flower and her eyes turn red wearing a white and pink vest with a backless cape with a quartz gem with a white ribbon tying it to the cape with a pink star in the middle, petal shaped pink sleevess, pink and white ganflets with two star shaped pink gems on the back, three layered skirt with the top being light pink, the middle being pale pink and the last layer dark pink, white knee socks, and pink, pale pink and white converse. As Super Cure Quartz, her hair becomes straight and turns pale pink and her hairband turns into a crown with a pink flower gem in the middle her vest disappears and the cape turns into a white cloak like jacket as her skirt grows longer and gown like becoming frillier and frillier with each layer, her converse are gone along with her socks now barefoot, her ganflets turned into white opera gloves, During the second season, her hair grows past shoulder length held back with a pink headband. Her second season Cure outfit is her cape dissapears forming into a see through like long vest with a high collar with a white ribbon tying around it, her sleeves are replaced with shoulder pads, her skirt is a bit shorter, and her converse are replaced by shoes with small heels with a strap around the ankle. History Before becoming a cure She was found on the doorsteps of the Cruz family and was raised along side their other three children treated like one of their own but soon find out that she isn't when she healed her brother's injured knee with just a kiss but just treated her normally. When she hit kindergarten she meets up with Patrica in her school's dance class and the two became quick friends. Becoming Cure Quartz Relationships Cures: Patricia Jenkins/Cure Pearl-probably the closets in the team being her childhood friend but it doesn't mean that they don't butt heads every now and again. Gabrielle Estelle/Cure Garnet-Ever since they started hanging with each other they kind of became good friends. Amelia 'Amy' Lambert/Cure Amethyst-They have an older sister-Younger sister relationship. She bugs her and embrasses her but still she is just a protective over her as the rest are. With some of the villians: Lapis Lazuli/Laguna Pez-TBA Peridot/Priscilla 'Perri' Rabara-TBA Allies: Centi/Emerald: TBA Etemology Rosa....is Latin for Rose Cruz...Cross Cure Quartz "Pretty Cure, Jewel Power! The Cure of Healing, Cure Quartz!" プリキュア、ジュエルパワー！ヒーリング、キュアクォーツのキュア！ Purikyua, juerupawā! Hīringu, kyuaku~ōtsu no kyua! Rose used the Jewel Bracer to transform into Cure Quartz, the cure of Healing! Her theme colors are different shades of Pink and white. Attacks Quartz Bubble-Cure Quartz's main attack Quartz Force Field-It's a protective bubble like shielding that protects Quartz and her friends. Healing Kiss!-It's here secondary attack more for healing and heals almost everything depending on the injury. It sometimes works on deeper corruption but it seems to revert them after awhile like with Centi it just depends on how long it lasted on them. Category:Pink Cures Category:White Cures Category:Leader Cures